


The Colour of Blood

by VocConflagration



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, First Love, M/M, Young Kaito, colorblind, colourblind, kaito - Freeform, kaitoxlen, len - Freeform, same age btw, soulmate, soulmate verse, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Its the colour of blood.<-->In a soulmate universe where you are colourblind until skin on skin contact with your soulmate.





	The Colour of Blood

They say that once you have skin to skin contact with your soulmate you will see colour

←→   
“You’re literally so dumb.” Len scoffs while the other boy continues to cut up his arm. Shaking his locks, Len mutters, “Retarded.”

It wasn’t a suicidal thing, no, not at all. It was a weird thing. Something much more fascinating, or at least, that’s what Kaito said. 

“I promise it’s for science!” The dark haired boy quietly giggles, funnelling all the blood down into a Small opaque canister. Len just rolls his eyes and gives him a light whack to his shoulder. Shaking the bed lightly. What can he expect after all? 

When Kaito is done, he closes the canister with a satisfying click, immediately setting it on the sunniest windowsill in his dull, lifeless, but a lived-in room.   
Swiftly Kaito leaves to the washroom. Leaving Len alone on his worn out bed. His eyes stick to the blood. 

Len won’t admit it, but he is fascinated with the science.   
In a few minutes, the blood will separate. Two separate colours of matted grey and darker grey.   
The light will shine and distort the reality petrifying the memory into never forgetting brains.   
If blood can separate so quickly, can’t life change as fast?   
Truly these inquiries of scientific desire are captivating.

His friend walks back from the washroom with a patched-up arm.   
His best friend more like.   
Sitting down next to him. 

“Would you do anything for science, Kaito?” Curiously, Len turns to face the boy next to him, his own eyes open with anticipation.   
Kaito thinks for a second, lightly biting his lips and furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Depends.” He tilts his head ever so slightly. “I don’t think so, I would do whatever I think is correct.”  
“You’re so lame.” The all-star “famous“ shorter flops with a grunt. He already knows what the problem is.   
He absolutely hates how lame this boy is. He hates how he does whatever. He’s too stupid and carefree.  
He hates it so much.  
Why is he even friends with him?  
That’s right, as you’ve guessed, he’s in love.   
“I don’t think I’m lame.”   
Len perks up just like a cat during breakfast. “Uh.. what do you mean?”  
“I think I'm pretty cool. Better than you at least!” Kaito teases, sticking his tongue out a bit with a signature sneer. Lens heart decides to die and rush all his blood to his face.   
“Shut up you're just a dork, I know.”  
It's playful but one can feel the youngers slight frustration.  
Especially the man sitting next to him.   
Albeit a bit surprised, Kaito thinks of a way to comfort him.   
Words work, they always have.   
“Oh- Len I didn't mean to make you upset.”  
Len turns to the blood hiding his red face in the process and trying his best to revive his plant-like heart.   
“It's okay its fine its whatever. “ More frustration.   
The blood churns and some say its shifting away from each other. Slightly different shades emerge leaving a crime scene of questions and ideas filled with inspiration from the blood. It moves slow, however, to trap onlookers in its snare of honey.   
Will the blood be together again?   
Len should leave. This is too much.   
He seriously can’t have a crush on his best friend, he’s too good for feelings that may destroy a gorgeous thing.   
“Ah-I'm going to go,” He stands, starting to walk, “See you -”  
Was the room like this a second ago?   
It was, wasn’t it?  
It wasn’t, was it?  
No this is definitely not right.  
Silently the boy behind him squeaks, “...Colours?”   
That is most certainly not right.  
No way.  
The blonde spins around his wrist still held by the blue.   
This is impossible.  
Utterly impossible.  
Lens heart picks up unnaturally fast. Dangerously fast.   
The blood separates in the container with deep and light reds.   
They stare into each other's eyes. Kaito’s eyes start to water and he buries his face in his hands.   
Its because he hates this right?  
He wishes that he never touched lens arm.  
“I thought it was impossible!”  
Ah, now lens face was truly dying.   
“What?”  
With sleeves slightly bloodied, he wipes his dark blue eyes and looks into Lens.   
“I,” Kaito breathes in, “I really like you.”  
Sputtering stuttering and malfunctioning, len bends down and covers his face, “I love you too.”  
“Love?-I love you too.”  
Now Len looks up into Kaitos eyes.   
Something burns inside of him igniting his being.   
Kaito shifts to the edge of the bed leaning forward.   
Cupping each others faces, stunned, they lean in, soft a gentle they kiss. 

When they part they stare at the blood almost as if its instinct.   
“It’s a really deep colour, do you know that colour?”  
Len smiles, the warmth of the other fueling his certainty.   
“Red, I believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> Hope u like.


End file.
